Massager devices for therapeutic and recreational uses are well known in the art. In various circumstances, the massager devices may be used in combination with the applications of acupressure, compress, hot compress or cold compress during a massage. However, such a simultaneous operation requires the user to manage the massager device, the thermal means and the acupressure means at the same time which could be cumbersome. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a massager device that provides multiple massaging effects with thermal enhancement.